


Lady Veronica’s Lover

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica must decide if she wants to be the lady of the manor or the woman in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the VMFicRecs July Veronica Mars Fic Prompt "Flowers in her hair".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Veronica’s Lover

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are property of Rob Thomas. I just enjoy them from time to time.

Fall swept into Neptune, cold and wet. The rains came and went as the meteorologist debated El Nino with the Evangelicals crying about the end of times floods. To Veronica, it seemed to mirror her inner tumult, as she fought to stay on her ‘normal’ path. The bus crash that took the lives of so many of their friends, clouded her path, and she struggled to make a sane life for herself. Duncan’s parents decided to purchase a new estate for him to live in and he anxiously invited Veronica over every chance he had. The unique 70’s bungalow mansion stretched across acres of land and boasted a retro kidney-shaped pool, the world’s largest hot tub, and award-winning gardens that went on forever. Duncan referred to it as his mother’s idea of a “bachelor pad”.

It was drizzling again when Veronica pulled up to the house that evening. She was tired from her shift at Java the Hut and hoped that Duncan was up for sitting in the hot tub as the gentle rain fell. As she drove up the long driveway, she noticed a yellow monstrosity parked outside the garage. Her heart started pounding in her chest. Logan. Logan was here. All the hair on her arms stood on end. She hated that he still had that effect on her. Now, she found herself hoping to see him, not her boyfriend. To hear him snark something at her, instead of talking with Duncan. And maybe, just maybe, he would brush by and touch her, forgetting about the fingers of her current lover.

Duncan. She thought to herself as she parked the car and gathered her things. How was she going to avoid sex with him tonight? The excuse of her period was last week. This week, she wasn’t sure. She just had to figure out a way of making it....better. Veronica bought “The Joy of Sex” last week in the hopes it would help her figure out how to make things with Duncan more exciting. Instead, it only made her imagine all the ways that Logan would have made love to her, if she had let him.

Giving her head a shake, she exited the car, stepping into the rain. She stopped for a moment and let it cool her off before proceeding to the door. Her stomach did little flip flops when she knocked, silently hoping that Logan would answer. When Duncan appeared, she flipped the perky switch to over-compensate for her disappointment. “Oh my god! Is this rain EVER going to end?” She giggled and kissed Duncan on the cheek as she entered. She looked around quickly. “I thought I saw Logan’s car outside. Is he here?” She asked in an all too high-pitched tone.

Duncan took no notice and closed the door. “Didn’t you hear? Someone burned down the Echolls mansion last night. Logan didn't have a place to stay, so I told him that he could stay here.”

Veronica’s face dropped. His home burned down? He was here to stay? “I...I can’t believe it..is he okay...?” She stammered.

Duncan nodded. “He’s shaken up but otherwise he seems fine. You know Logan, he bounces back pretty well.”

No, he really doesn’t, thought Veronica. “Where is he staying?” She looked around the front foyer, searching for signs of him.

Duncan rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “It’s the craziest thing. I offered him a room and he said he wanted the gardener’s house at the end of the property. It’s vacant so I told him he could have it.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Really? How did he know about the house?”

Duncan waived his hand around. “This used to be Casey Gant’s house for a few years when we were younger. He said he crashed there a couple of times when they partied. So he grabbed some food from the kitchen and a big stack of books from the library and I haven’t seen him since.” Duncan slowly moved closer to Veronica and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the shoulder. “So we are still alone.” He gently eased her bag off her other shoulder and kissed it too. “Do you want to take this conversation to the bedroom?” He asked softly.

Bells started going off in Veronica’s head. “Uhhhhhh...it was a long shift...I was kind of hoping we could sit in the hot tub for a while. It’s just drizzling.” She said and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Duncan caught her mouth and put his hand behind her head, forcing her to keep kissing him. When he finally pulled back he put his forehead on hers. “How about we have fun first and then jump in the hot tub to clean up.” He drawled and ran his finger up and down her arm.

She cringed internally. Maybe it would be better this time. “Okay.” She said quietly and she took his hand. He kissed it and picked up her bag, leading her down the hallway and into his bedroom.

 

She knew she didn’t come. The last few times she and Duncan had sex, it felt good enough, but she wasn’t too sure. But since the “Joy of Sex” showed her how to make herself reach orgasm, she was completely sure it didn’t happen this time.

But Duncan did, and true to form, he was now snoring next to her while she lay there naked, staring at he ceiling. She looked over at him, the box of condoms still open next to him, rubbers falling off the side table and onto the floor. She thought about asking him for what she wanted – oral sex, doggy style, fingering – but she couldn’t get the words out. So she lay there as he groped and fondled and penetrated and came, and enjoyed herself just enough to feel frustrated now.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and began to put her underwear, jeans, and t-shirt back on. Reaching for her bag, she decided to beat a hasty retreat, before he woke up and before she ran into Logan. She grabbed her bag and slowly opened the bedroom door, making sure it didn’t creak as she shut it behind her. She almost sprinted to the front door, pausing briefly to tie her shoes. She then slunk out the door and into the rain.

The drops were coming down harder now and she had to run to the car to keep from getting soaked. She launched herself into the front seat, breathing heavily as she stated the engine and pealed off. Veronica slowed to punch her code into the gate and coasted onto the road. As she drove, her eyes spotted a puff of smoke rising from the grounds. The gardener’s house, she thought and suddenly pulled over. She sat for a moment as she watched the smoke rise into the cloud darkened sky, and dissipate among the droplets of water. It was like a signal to her and she felt a compulsion to follow it. Taking her wallet out of her bag, she shoved the purse under her passenger seat. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, she opened the door and before she knew it, she was scaling the ivy-covered wall. She landed with a squish in the wet grass on the other side.

Her eyes turned towards the estate. It was too far and too rainy to see anything from the big house. She turned again towards the smoke and began to walk. The rain had already soaked her and she gave a tiny shiver. Negotiating the bushes and flowers, she weaved her way to the gardener’s cottage. As she approached, the smell from the wood burning fire started to tingle in her nose. She looked up from the path, and there he was, siting at a table, by the window. Logan’s elbow was on the table, his hand cradling his chin, his long fingers clutching his cheek. He must be reading, she thought as she watched him from outside.

Suddenly, his head shot up and he looked out the window. It was too dark to see onto the grounds, but he seemed to sense something was there. He moved quickly from his seat through the small house and emerged at the door, throwing open the wooden barrier swiftly.

“WHO’S THERE?” He yelled into the rain. “IF YOU’VE COME TO FINISH ME OFF, WEEVIL, I’VE GOT MY GUN AND NOTHING TO FUCKING LOSE, ASSHOLE!”

Veronica stepped quickly into the light thrown from the house. “DON’T SHOOT!” She yelled back. “It’s only me!” She held up her hands so Logan could see her.

Logan’s eyes became wide and he rushed out to her. “Veronica! What are you doing out here?” He gasped and threw one arm around her shaking body. “Get inside, quickly, before you die of hypothermia!” He guided her up the stairs and into the house, slamming and locking the door behind them.

She stood, wet and shivering in the middle of the room as Logan launched himself around the small space, pulling the blinds closed and grabbing the quilt off the single bed against the wall. He flung the bedding around her shoulders dramatically and wrapped it around her tightly. Her hair was plastered to her head and she could feel the wetness soaked through to her core.

“Logan.” She gasped, trying to find the words to match her emotions. She was cut short however, as he pressed his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“We have to get you warm.” He muttered, looking around the room anxiously. There wasn’t much there; a bed, a table and chair, a tiny kitchenette, and a wood burning stove. “Come on.” He said and guided her closer to the glowing stove in the corner. Turning her body so her back was facing the heat, he kept himself curled around her. She closed her eyes and sighed into his chest, letting herself feel his closeness. His hand instinctually went to her head and he began stroking it gently, water dropping to the floor as he did.

When she finally stopped shaking, she looked up at him. He looked down at her, his jaw firm and serious. “We need to get you dry and warm.” He said quietly.

Veronica wiggled her way from his arms and stepped back, closer to the fire. Keeping her eyes set on his, she dropped the quilt to the ground. Her cold fingers then grasped the wet edge of her t-shirt and she pulled it over her head. Logan’s gaze was unflinching and she saw that his chest was rising and falling faster and harder. She raised her chin and reached around to unhook her sopping wet cotton bra. She pealed the fabric from her skin and let it fall off her arms to the floor. She paused and looked earnestly at Logan for approval.

“Don’t stop.” He whispered, his eyes full of need. Veronica noticed his shirt and shorts were damp but he made no move to remove them.

She undid the button of her jeans and pushed them down to her ankles, along with her white cotton panties, bending deeply at the waist. She stood and toed off her Keds and pants, one leg, then the other, finally leaving her completely naked. Veronica watched as Logan’s eyes ran from hers, down her body, up again and back to her gaze. Her cold, wet flesh began to feel like it was on fire, now that the heat was getting to her skin.

Hesitantly, Logan took a step closer to her, never breaking her sight. He bent at the knees and in a fluid motion he hooked one arm under her knees and one around her back and gracefully pulled her into the air. She gasped at his touch and she moved her face so they were nose to nose. She could feel his breath on her mouth and she sucked it in through her lips.

Taking only a few steps, he lowered her softly onto the bed, her head on his pillow. Then, he knelt beside her and lay his head on her concave stomach, looking up at her from her navel. Gently, she reached out and began stroking his deep brown hair.

“Why are you here?” Logan murmured. She felt the vibration from his voice go through her.

A lump formed in her throat and her eyes glassed over. “I miss you.” She replied in a hush. “I can’t stop thinking about you, no matter what I do, or how hard I try.”

He grinned up at her. _“It’s terrible, once you have a man in your blood.”_ He quoted dramatically and turned his head back to her belly to give her a kiss.

She watched his head bob up and down as she breathed deeply. Outside, the rain had subsided and now all that was left was darkness. “I miss you too.” He intoned, and turned his head to kiss her navel lovingly. Veronica felt herself go weak at the contact. “If you were mine again.” He continued, beginning to kiss a trail up her stomach. “I would worship you like the goddess you are.” Kissing between her breasts as she gasped. “I’d fall on my knees..” He kissed her clavicle. “...and kiss the ground you walk on.” He plunged a deep kiss where her neck met her shoulder and she moaned. He continued his path across her jaw until he finally hovered over her lips with his. “Is that what you want, Veronica?” He asked, the pain and pleasure flashing in his eyes.

Veronica began shaking; her whole body crying out for him. “Yes. Yes, I want to be yours again. In every way.” She cried, tears starting to escape from her eyes.

She watched as a slow grin danced on his face again. Tenderly he took her lips with his. She raised her head slightly to take him in and reached around to grip his back. Pulling and tugging, she freed his easily from his shirt. The reflection from the fire danced on the sweat from his skin. Her hand slipped between his pecs and through the little tuft of hair on his chest. His hand raised off the bed and he cupped one of her breasts softly. When he began to kneed her flesh, a purring sound escaped the back of her throat and she dripped her head back on the pillow. He bowed his head and caught the nipple of her other breast in his mouth, squeezing and suckling it gently. Her back arched to give more of herself to him and he felt her need. Releasing her nipple, he began trailing kisses down her sternum slowly and back down her belly. He kissed her navel again before bringing his lips down at the top of her maiden hair. He looked up at her eyes for a moment. She looked down at him with fire, a burning he had never seen. Keeping the fire I’m her eyes became his new mission and gently, he spread her lips and began kissing her core.

Veronica accepted his intimate strokes, mewling contentedly. He continued his exploration of her, softly licking and spreading her until she came apart, crying and shaking and calling his name in praise. When he was sure she was done, he rocked back on his knees and sat on his bare heels. She turned to see him running his eyes over her body, scanning, memorizing. She lifted on arm and placed it behind her head. “Are you planning on staring at me all night?” She smiled up at him, feeling no shame in the fact that she was spread naked before him.

Logan bit his lip and gave her a dazzling smile. He held up his finger. “Wait right there.” He said and jumped to his feet. He was up and out the door in a flash, leaving the entrance open so she could see him. His half naked form glowed in the faint moonlight. She sat up and saw him crouch by one of the flower beds. He was picking something. He then turned and bounded back up the stairs and into the cottage, locking them in once more. He proudly held a small bouquet of small daisies in his hand.

“For me?” She giggled. “You shouldn’t have.” She looked at him with a dazzling smile.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Their not forget-me-nots, however, I can improvise.  Lay down.” He said and walked towards her.

Doing what was asked, she lay with her arm above her head again. He loomed over her for a moment before dropping to his knees beside the bed. Carefully, he lay the bouquet by her feet. She watched as he took one from the bunch and snipped the stem shirt with his nails. Then, ever so gently, he placed the flower in her blond tuft of pubic hair. She gasped a little when he realized what was doing. He reached for another flower and repeated the process again.

“ _With quiet features._ ” Logan murmured under his breath as he continued his work. “ _He threaded a few forget-me-not flowers In the fine brown fleece of the mound of Venus._ ”

He sat back to admire his handwork and smiled. Veronica looked down at the flowers in her hair. “ _Doesn’t it look pretty._ ” She responded knowingly.

Logan selected another daisy and rocked up to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. “ _Pretty as life_.” He answered and tucked the pure white flower behind her ear.

Her eyes twinkled as she caught his gaze. “Lady Chatterley’s Lover.” She gleefully remarked. “Did you read Lilly’s copy too?”

Logan turned his head and gestured towards the stack of books on the table. “Yes. A few times. And I’m re-reading it right now. The only books in the main house library were classics.” He turned back to her and kissed the tip of her nose. “I figured since I was living in a tiny house on an estate, it was an appropriate book to start with.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And the lusty thoughts were just a bonus.” She teased.

He raised his hand and moved some hair from her forehead. “Exactly. Especially when they revolve around the lady of the manor.”

Her lids grew heavy and she reached for his cheek. “I don’t want to be the lady of that manor anymore. I shouldn’t have been there in the first place. This is where I belong.  In the garden. With you."  She stroked his face lovingly, feeling the sharp stubble of the evening appearing on his face. Reaching up with her lips, she kissed him softly. “Make love to me.” She whispered in his ear, finally sharing the secret she had in her heart all this time. Logan pulled back from her, fear crossing his face for a moment. “I’m not going back to him. I won’t leave you again.” She reassured him, knowing how fragile his heart was.

“Say it again.” He said and began tracing his fingers down her torso.

“I’m yours. I always was and I always will be.” Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized how true her vow was. His hand stopped to cup her bouquet of flowers before he rose. Keeping his eyes on her, he undid the button on his shorts. He dropped them, along with his boxers, to the ground, revealing himself to her. He crouched again and stuck his hand under the bed, retrieving a duffle bag from somewhere underneath. Unzipping the top, he rooted around quickly for something inside. He emerged with a fist full of condoms, which he dropped all but one to the floor. Putting the foil to his mouth, he ripped the package open and deftly slid the prophylactic over his hard cock.

Veronica raised herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, spreading her hips to accept him. She looked down at the inviting flowers still in her hair and she felt like an ethereal being. She opened her arms, inviting him to her and he willingly fell to her grasp. Their mouths connected in a delicious tangle, their hands moving over each other’s bodies. Logan reached down into the flowers and moved his finger over her, gently rubbing back and forth in preparation for him. Veronica’s body hummed and low noises started escaping from the back of her throat. She felt herself building quickly and she moved her hips forward, catching his fingers at her opening. She gasped as the digits entered her suddenly and she adjusted to the friction. New noises caught in her throat and Logan released her mouth, looking down on her with dark lustful eyes. She felt his fingers slide out of her, but they kept her lips spread wide. Without warning, he thrust into her deeply, and she took him completely. A joyful call fell from her lips and she pressed her body tightly against his.

For the first time in her life, she felt complete. It was like a part of her had been lost and Logan was the missing piece. They moved together easily, whispering proclamations of love and lust as they both accepted this was where they belonged. And finally, they came together, in waves crashing simultaneously. Neither of them moved, neither being the one who wanted to be the first to leave the other. Logan ended the standoff by pulling away from her and rising to dispose of the condom in the tiny bathroom.

Veronica collapsed on her back, completely undone. She looked down at the flowers still woven in her hair, a little crushed but still alive. Logan emerged from the ensuite and grabbed a book off the table. Veronica rolled towards the wall and he squeezed into the single bed, spooning her back with his front. Taking the book, he flipped with his fingers to a folded page. Veronica looked up and could see there was a paragraph circled. Logan cleared his throat and read:

“ _All hopes of eternity and all gain from the past he would have given to have her there, to be wrapped warm with him in one blanket, and sleep, only sleep. It seemed the sleep with the woman in his arms was the only necessity._ ” He closed the book and she saw the cover; “Lady Chatterley’s Lover by D.H. Lawrence.”

He tossed the book on the floor and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t care what happens tomorrow. I don’t care about the fallout. I don’t care about any of it. All I care about is that we are here now.” He said, his voice strange with emotion.

Veronica turned in his arms so they were pressed heart to heart. “I will be here tomorrow. And the next night. And the next day. I promise.” She kissed his chest and looked up again so he could see the honesty in her eyes.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. “But for now, we sleep.” He said and rested his head above hers.

And they slept the night that way. The storm came back and swept past the cottage but neither moved. The moon rose and the clouds blew and still they stayed, bound together, safe in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes in italic are from the novel:  
> Lady Chatterley’s Lover by D.H. Lawrence.
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my husband, and favorite idea Beta, who inspires me every day. May we all be so lucky to find our own personal "Logan".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Cover) Lady Veronica’s Lover by EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283806) by [AlinaSorokina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina)




End file.
